five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Nights at Jaclyn's 2
Ten Nights at Jaclyn's 2 is finally here after a long development, a stomach ache and cruddy internet! Travel back in time to a simpler era around the time that Fredbear's closed down. Meet your old friends and even see a few new ones! As of 16 July 2018, this game is under the license of DerpDev. Characters Week One Classic Jaclyn Classic Jaclyn is the first version of Jaclyn Abax from the first game. She's got less technological functions, but her box now plays music and comes equipped with a built-in Alarm Box. She's built to be similar to her cousin, Jack Inabox. Quotes "Hiya, folks! It's your best friend, Jaclyn! If you're new here, let me show you what my Box Band can do! Ready, fellas!?! 5, 6, 7, 8!" "There's...nobody here..." "Hey, lemme in! I wanna join the party!" "Awwww, you're gonna go? We were having fun, though..." Jack Inabox Jack Inabox is the co-singer of the Box Band and, every morning, he grabs everyone's attention and winds up Jaclyn's box. They're the best of friends and always go the same path together. He plays the Bass, which also has a built-in Alarm Box. Quotes "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time to wind that box! Sing along if you know the words!" "Hey, where's everyone gone?" "Heya, buddy! How about ya let me in there?" "That's a shame. Welp, see ya soon, pal!" Classic Kyle the Kangaroo Kyle has a more simplified design. He's so happy and bouncy, moving first in nights. He plays the drums again, but this time, they're attached to him, so he can bounce about to the beat. His big drum has the Alarm Box inside it. Quotes "Hyuck! Hi, guys! Who wants to give me a high five?" "It's quiet. No music. Must be in the wrong room." "Hey, bud! Wanna let me in? I'll let you play my drums!" "Aw, you're going? Well, hope ya come back now!" Classic Penny the Parrot Penny looks more like an actual parrot and plays the keyboard in the band, which the Alarm Box is built into. Quotes "Well, howdy, everyone!" "Wha- Where'd everyone go? Am I up late again?" "Hey, let me in, partner!" "Bye bye now! Come back soon!" As you progress through the game, Penny will repeat phrases said by other animatronics to keep you on your toes. Classic Reggie the Repair Raccoon Everyone's favourite repairbot is back! This time, though, he's hostile from Night 5 onwards. Reggie repairs the animatronics should they be damaged. There's an alarm box located in his quarters. When he gets to the office, he'll disable a door. Quotes "My body is ready! How about yours?" "You ready to get freaky?" "Ah, you won. Well, nice one." Classic Cody the Cat Chef Garfie- I mean Cody is back in the kitchen and making you some ravioli! The alarm box he uses is in the kitchen. Quotes "Time to get cooking!" "Knock knock! Your food's here!" "See ya the next night for a special meal!" Classic Johnny the Octo-Janitor Your favourite janitor's here and gives stickers out to those who help him with cleaning up, calling them Junior Janitors. Quotes "Is that a mess I sense? I better go clean it up." "Ey, mistah! Can ya let me in?" "Thanks for letting me in. Ain't gonna hurt ya like the others...They just think you're a burglar. Just relax and I'll clean this mess up." "That your shift over? Alright, see you round, mistah." Week Two Lolbit That's right, it's Lolbit! (Which is admittedly a weird name if you look at it. Lol-bit.) They act as the Vendor and always wear shades to not show others their creepy eyes, which you do see when they leave the Byte Shop. Quotes "Bonjour, little boys and girls! Do you have tickets for me? One at a time and, remember, no cheating! All polite children get a special Box Band Sticker Set with every purchase!" "Pardon me, sir, can you let me in s'il vous plait?" "Au revoir!" Maroon McChuckles Well, this is a blast from the past. Yep, good old Maroon is back from D-BB's early days of the wiki and he's back with more puns. quips, jokes and even a cane! Quotes "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, grandmas and grandpas and everything in between! Welcome to McChuckle's Comedy Corner, where every joke will bring you into chuckles galore!" "Heyhey! Make this door ajar!" "Hey man, if you're gonna go to a bar...remember to duck! Hahah!" JAW ERR: DESCRIPTION NOT FOUND Quotes "W-W-Welcome to F-F-F-F-F-bear's Fa-a-a-amily Diner!" "H-H-H-Hey, b-b-b-buddy, you're meant t-t-to be in c-c-costume!" "C-C-Come back a-a-anytime!" Game Mechanics Doors Your mechanised doors are back and with a nice shiny look to them! Fan Your fan's here and will help you keep cool at night. Cameras Your camera had been turned into a handy-handy...HandUnit model? That's right, introducing to you...CamUnit! Taken from an old factory and turned into a camera unit, this fella named Cameron will act as your Phone Guy and Camera System all in one! Heat Keep your heat low or else you'll black out. Power Divider Now each of your electronics run on their own battery that needs to be charged once it's low. Don't worry, there's no power outage. Alarm Boxes The alarm boxes are dropped in random rooms each night. If you wanna chase one away, simply remotely activate their appropriate alarm box and they'll return to wherever it is. Nights Night 0 Night 0 is a tutorial, in that it's a simulation of the office, complete with the Trash Gang as stand-in animatronics! It basically teaches you how to use your doors, fan, cameras and Power Divider. This night does not contain a Cam Commentary. This night is skippable. Night 1 This night introduces the layout of the area and your first Cam Commentary, as well as starting off with a handy introduction to CamUnit, no pun intended. Also Kyle starts moving. Cam Commentary Hello! Welcome to Jac 'n Jaclyn's Pasta Palace. Whether you were advised to take this job, were drunk or are discovering this location 30 years in the future, allow me to introduce myself. I am a Camera Apparatus of Might, but you can call me CamUnit. Please enter your name. It seems that you're having trouble with the keyboard. Let me try and salvage your name. Nice to meet you...'Ravioli'. I can be used to look at the animatronics in this fine establishment, but first you will need to supply power to my Camera Operator. Please press the Orange button to boot up the Power Divider and supply one block of power to Camera. Now that my camera is operational, please get ready for the animatronics. They will come over here due to not being in front of an audience and, judging by your outfit, will see you as a robber and will duly inflict harm on you in order to subdue you. Remember, we have to keep a good image for stockholders, customers and employees, so keep that smile, for you are the face of Jaclyn's. Night 2 This night introduces Penny and Cody, as well as increased mobility from Kyle. Cam Commentary Hello and welcome back! The fact that you're back means that you're either dared to do this or you're wanting more challenge! Unluckily and luckily for you, challenge increases as weeks go by, resetting bi-weekly. But do not worry, as Cody is now active and will cook you a nice place of Spaghetti! When he's at your door, do not close it, instead, let him in. He shall leave the spaghetti on your desk! Now, remember the Power Divider! And keep that smile, for you are the face of Jaclyn's. Night 3 This night introduces Jaclyn and Jack, as well as the idea of Alarm Boxes. Cam Commentary Welcome back to your shift! Tonight Jaclyn and Jack should activate. They move as brother and sister and are always together. Seeing as you're being overwhelmed by all of our stars, we're giving you beta access to the Alarm Boxes! One has been installed into each of the character's props and they've been programmed to randomly leave them in one of the rooms. Just activate one of them and they'll return to the item to deactivate the alarm. You will be given a questionnaire on how the Alarm Boxes worked after your shift. Keep that smile, you're the face of Jaclyn's. Night 4 This night introduces Johnny and a new character, Barry. Cam Commentary(?) U-Uh...Hi? Um, the CamUnit's down for repairs. I'm Barry. I was asked to fill in and I was supposed to have a script, but my dog peed in it. Bark Bark! '''Down, girl! You'll get dinner later! Heh...s-sorry, I'm doing this at home. Anyway...from what I remember, there was some accidents yesterday and windows are broken. You may feel a slight chill. But we've got our prototype Janitor on it. His name's Johnny. If you see a purple octopus thing, leave it. Unless it's actually an octopus. So yeah. Your standard CamUnit will be back the next night. Um...Be sure to keep smiling. You're the face of Jaclyn's. B-But not really! Night 5 This ends the first half of the game, introducing Reggie's mechanics. Cam Commentary ''Greetings. Welcome to the updated CamUnit, now renamed to Camera Apparatus of Might Made by Intrigue Electrics. You may call me '''CAMMIE. My keyboard has been updated, but data wiped. Please re-enter your name.'' Nice to meet you...Robin. Looking through updates... Reggie the Repair Raccoon will soon activate. Once in your office, he will deactivate one of your doors, cutting off the power circuit and leaving it de-powered for the remainder of the night. Please, take good care and keep that smile, for you are the face of Jaclyn's. Cutscene The camera shows security footage of an office. Three people are at a desk. ''CEO 1: So, let me get this straight. This suit slash animatronic got blood into its circuits and killed a kid...and you want us to take it off your hands.'' ''???: Yes. This cannot get out. We'd be done for. You'd be doing us a big favour.'' ''CEO 2: Well...we have been interested in the character for a while. Will the other one come with it?'' ''???: No. That suit hasn't done anything too bad.'' ''CEO 2: Fine...We'll give you 5000 for the copyright and the character.'' ''???: Good. Pleasure doing business with you two. I'll send the endo over...it may have a broken part attached, though. Kid jammed it with the blood.'' ''CEO 1: We'll see what we can do. We're still up for Ken's, right?'' ''???: Of course, man. See you round.'' The cutscene switches as ??? gets up and leaves. It fades into a truck backing up and opening to reveal a purple top hat and an endo hand. The cutscene ends and half a star is added to the Main Menu, which you are sent back to. Night 6 This night introduces Lolbit, the french fox with fancy shades. Cam Commentary Welcome back, Robin. We hope you enjoyed your weekend. We have been closed over the weekend to install and test some new animatronics. We have obtained a vendor animatronic named Lolbit, who will be active tonight to test it's roaming mechanics. Further on in the week, we will be testing a foreign comedian animatronic that has been kindly donated to us. We hope you enjoy his Comedy Corner for the time being, however. Keep that smile, for you are the face of Jaclyn's. Night 7 This night only increases the difficulty and adds an endo with a pretty big and bloodied Fredbear jaw in the Parts & Service, as well as Maroon McChuckles, who will not attack you, but roam around the restaurant. Cam Commentary Welcome back, Robin. Your two weeks are nearly up, and we are preparing a surprise. For now, please go to the Parts & Service camera. Take note of the endoskeleton in there. It should not move. We got it from the restaurant that closed recently due to an incident. For safety reasons, please refer to that red substance as ketchup. Also, you should expect our new comedian animatronic to function tomorrow. As a matter of fact, we are powering him up to roam the location and get a feel for the place. Only for tonight are you to let him into the office. He may also tell jokes. Keep that smile, for you are the face of Jaclyn's. Night 8 Night 8 introduces Maroon as another enemy. Randomly through the night, you may see the endoskeleton changing locations in the Parts & Service. Cam Commentary Hello again, Robin. Our comedian, Maroon McChuckles, is fitting in nicely and is received well by the children and adults. However, we have received some reports of movement in Parts & Service and, upon checking, our Dayguard has been unexpectedly injured and unable to work. He has also quit. This means that the Dayguard job is open. If you recommend a friend for Dayguard and they get the job, you will expect a small increase in payment for as long as they work. There is nothing else to report, but please keep an eye on the endoskeleton in Parts & Service. Keep that smile, for you are the face of Jaclyn's. Night 9 This night adds the final character, JAW. Near the end of the night, the power goes out, giving some subtle foreshadowing. Cam Commentary Hello again, Robin. We haven't been able to stay open today. The endoskeleton seems to be acting sporadically and we've tried to block the door, but we fear for the worst. If you survive, you must not tell anybody of this. In other news, our generator seems to be broken. Therefore, we have supplied you with a car battery. Keep that smile, for you are the face of Jaclyn's. Night 10 This night is different. With the power out, you have to survive til 6AM with all the animatronics active and out for your blood. There is no Cam Commentary during the night and the game splits into three endings. Endings Any ending will unlock the Extras menu and each ending will give half a star. Bad Ending The cutscene starts with you, dead, all the animatronics surrounding you. JAW comes out from the shadows and tears your face off, placing it on its face. This ending gets you the "Keep That Smile" award in Extras. How to Get Bad Ending Simply die on Night 10 and select the Give Up option. True Ending The cutscene begins with an email, saying that the company is being split down the middle. One half will take Jaclyn and the rest of the members, while another takes Jack Inabox, Maroon and the Endoskeleton to explore more opportunities. You have been let go with your final paycheck and now, you must go to sleep. Go to bed and the credits play. After that an option appears to redirect you to the main menu. ...However, should you wait five minutes, a music box begins to play and something appears in the window. This will get you the "Who is She?" award in Extras. How to Get True Ending Simply beat the night. Good Ending The cutscene shows the establishment being set on fire, Robin and all the animatronics except for JAW watching. A balloon floats out of the fire, into the clouds. Soon after, the screen fades to black and a text box appears, CAMMIE appearing in a pixelated sprite form and typing out this: watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ No music plays and the credits roll, all in comic sans. This unlocks the "On A Roll" award. How to Get Good Ending On Night 10, you need to collect 10 Lighters and then interact with each room's centre, setting the rooms on fire. This sets off the alarm boxes and fire alarms, making the animatronics harder to hear. Then, after setting the whole establishment on fire, you have to guide yourself through the smoke, avoiding JAW. You'll come to the fire exit, the other animatronics there, watching you. You simply interact with the door and that's it. Extras This is unlocked after Night 10. Character Models & Awards Whenever you interact with an animatronic or character in any way, you gain their model to look at here. You can zoom in, zoom out and rotate. NIGHT 11 This is by far the hardest challenge in Jaclyn's 2. All the animatronics are pumped up to 20. Should you survive this onslaught, you obtain a letter from D-BB, which reads: Dear player, congratulations on beating Night 11 for Jaclyn's 2. You have clearly excelled and, thus, receive my gratitude. See you in my next game! However, clicking on the corner of the letter reveals the back, which reads: - . -. / -. .. --. .... - ... / .- - / .--- .- -.-. .-.. -.-- -. ... ---... / - .... .. .-. - -.-- / -. .. --. .... - / .-. ..- -. THANK YOU This is unlocked after defeating TNAJ 2 Night 11. Your average Thank You poster, which can be found in the files and printed!Category:Games